This project focuses on characterizing HIV-I infection in the CNS, and combines the fields of molecular biology, virology and immunology. These studies entail the use of a human in vitro neuronal cell line (HCN-IA), and the rabbit in vivo system. through these systems, alternate viral receptors (nonCD4), their functions in HIV-I infection, latency and damage within the CNS are further defined.